SISTERTale
by CartoonAlcaholic
Summary: Ink's vials are just paint, right? Actually, it's not. They once have a backstory. They once have a family. They once have a life. But Ink took it all away. He swear that he will do the right thing and pay the consequences. Error eventually fallen in love with someone, but not Ink(sorry). Ink went back to his original Au, before all of this happened. What happens next? pls. read!
1. Frostivia part 1

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Adding them back?" Ink asked Error. Error nodded as he gathered the rest of the vials. "How about you? Are you okay with no emotions?" Error asked. Ink looked at him as they made eye contact. He looked away. "I'll be fine. I'll just gather more paint from my AU" Ink replied. Error was feeling insecure. Going to Ink's universe was a nightmare. No laughter, no smiles, no color.

Ink put half of the vials in his bag and Error put the other half in his bag. "I hope their okay" Ink whispered as he looked at a cyan vial. Ink and Error opened separate portals and left the multiverse.

.

.

.

A while later in Undertale (Pacifist Timeline 18), Frisk and the monsters are having a picnic in the meadow. They were celebrating Sans' birthday. Sans was just lying in a tree. "Sans?" Frisk called. Sans looked down and saw the Ambassador of Monsters and Humans. "Sup kiddo?" he greeted. "Ink is here" she said.

Sans was a little alerted. He was still traumatized by the other timeline (I suggest you watch Underverse because this story supports it). He climbed down form the tree and looked at Frisk. "Are you sure buddy?" Sans asked. "He said he has a gift for you" Frisk replied.

She was aware of what happened. She was concerned of course, but she knows that Ink has changed. "Give him a second chance" Frisk said. He gently touched Sans' cheek and smiled. Sans looked at her golden eyes and sighed in defeat. "You know Sanses don't give second chances, but… I'll give him a go" Sans said, giving Frisk a kiss in the forehead.

Frisk lead Sans to the group. There he saw Ink, making flower crowns with Chara and Asriel. Ink noticed him and smiled. "Happy birthday Sans! I brought a gift for you!"


	2. Frostivia part 2 Brit part 1

Sans wasn't excited about Ink's gift. Maybe he will entrust him with something dangerous that could end human and monster life. Ink reached into his bag and pulled out a cyan vial. He handed it to Sans but he did not took it. "What is it?" Sans asked. "Your gift silly" Ink said, still with a smile. Sans examined it then Ink. He noticed that he wasn't wearing his slash or any of his vials.

"Is it dangerous?" Sans asked. "Nope" Ink replied. Sans sighed and accepted it. Ink stood up and said "sorry I couldn't stay for the party. I've got more work to do". "Are you sure you can't stay Mr. Ink?" Asriel asked. Ink rubbed his furry head and replied "sorry Asriel. I'll come by next time". Ink opened a portal and waved goodbye. Ink exited the AU and jumped to the next.

Sans looked at the vial with insecurity. Something feels off. The vial's color is familiar- too familiar. Sans kept it in his pocket and joined the party.

.

.

.

Error entered Underswap. The cheery atmosphere made him feel… relieved. He took a breath and let it out. " _I'm finally going to see her again_ " Error thought. He looked over the peaceful horizon and went to find Blueberry and Stretch.

He went to a park and saw the monsters and Chara having a picnic. He doesn't know if they'll forgive him. He went up to them and greeted "hey. Remember me?". Stretch was alerted and throw on some bones at him. Error pulled the bones down with his strings. "Now we don't need to be _stretchy_ in a beautiful day" Error said and chuckled at his own joke.

"Why are you here?!" Stretch asked, more in anger and range than confusion. Error sighed and said showed a light orange vial in his palm. "This is yours" Error said. The monsters were all confused. They all remember what happened in a form of a dream and expected Error to be the bad guy, but he looks so innocent right now. What does Error truly want?


	3. Nicknames part 1

This is just a list so you wouldn't be circling your head on who is this and who is that. Let's get down with the Unders first:

Undertale stays the same.

Underswap:

Frisk- F Swap

Chara- C Swap

Sans- Blueberry

Papyrus- Stretch

Undyne- Nerd

Alphys- Jock

Toriel- Queen

Agore- Keeper

Underfell:

Frisk- F Fell

Chara- C Fell

Sans- Fell

Papyrus- Edge

Undyne- Undying

Alphys- SpyMew

Toriel- Ashes

Asgore- Triton

And those are the headlights for the Unders. Comment down below on what you want with the rest, also pick some nicknames for the Tales too. Have a pleasant night boneheads.


	4. Brit part 2

Error waited for them to accept the vial. He wasn't this patient, but he was desperate to see HER again. Chara walked towards him. Error was getting his hopes up. "Are you sure this is not a trick?" Chara asked. Error was about to reply but Frisk said "of course it's a trick! He's gonna try erase our universe again!". Error regretted his decisions before and wanted to start a new life.

He was angered at what Frisk said. He took Chara's hand and placed the vial in her palm. "Please…" he lowered he's head for them to not see tears in his eyes; for them to not see that he has a weakness "I just wanted her back". His voice is more glitch than usual. "Set her free, take care of her, I just want to see her smile again" Error said. He teleported somewhere else, leaving behind the vial in Chara's palm.

Chara examined the vial. It seemed like it cracked. "What are we going to do now?" asked Queen Toriel. "We throw away the vial, that's for sure" Frisk said. Chara remembered at how helpless Error was and said "no" to the shock of everyone.

"Are you insane punk?!" Alphys asked. "Y-yeah. E-error i-is a disruptive or-organism. R-remember w-what e has d-done?" Undyne stuttered. "That wasn't him. He was trying to help us" Chara added. She walked towards the others with a smile and gave it to Asriel. "Take care of this Azzy" she said.

Asriel was a little bit terrified of this responsibility. He can be clumsy a dizzy sometimes. Asriel put the vial in his pocket. The whole group started to discuss this. Most of them have negative thoughts towards Error but somehow, Chara was able to convince them.

In a tree near the group's picnic, Error watched them. His tears were rolling down. "Someday, I will see her. I will see Brit" he said and opened a portal. He went in and headed to another AU, sparing Underswap one last glance before he closes the portal.


	5. Red Ice part 1 Odd part 1

In Underfell, Ink appeared in front of the Ruins' exit/entrance. Ink looked ahead and teleported behind some trees, trying to spot Fell. He moved from tree to tree until he was close to Fell's house. He moved away from his hiding spot and knocked on the door. He pulled out a light red vial. The door opened and revealed Frisk and Flowey.

Frisk and Flowey were a little startled. "Hello Frisk. Where's Fell?" Ink asked. Frisk opened her mouth but Flowey said "he left". "Oh" Ink said. "Could you give him this, please?" Ink requested and handed out the vial. Frisk took it.

Ink bid farewell and opened a portal to another universe.

.

.

.

Ink and Error distributed the rest of the vials to their AUs. They both went back to the Multiverse. "So… I guess this it?" Error asked. Ink doesn't have any expression left. His eyes were now ordinary white. By the time he reached Epictale, he started to lose his emotions.

"Yes. But we will soon see each other again" Ink said, and forced a smile unto his face. Ink turned and opened a portal- HIS portal. "Hey Ink…" Error called out. A small blush of embarrassment crept unto hi face. He let out a breath and continued "thanks for everything. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you and-" before he could finish, Ink hugged him.

Error blushed and his temperature rose up. He was also trembling. "I'll never forget you. Thank you, my dear friend, for all the things you have given me; for all the things you made me feel and experience…" Ink smiled. He backed away- his smile not leaving his face. He leaned forward and kissed Error.

Error was alerted. He blushed so deep; all you could see is blue in his face. Ink pulled back with a little rainbow blush on his cheeks. "I love you Error" he said and quickly jumped to his AU. Error was left speechless. "That left me speechless, bro" a voice said. Error recognized that voice. He turned and saw… his sister. "I'm back!"


	6. Odd part 2 Frostivia part 3

She had black skin, and eyes and teeth like Error and few glitches in the side. She had red hair that was tied high and horizontal line across her eyes. Her fingertips were just like Error as well. She wore a yellow shirt, a navy blue jacket, and black gloves that have holes for each finger. She wore red pants and yellow shoes. You couldn't tell if their siblings because she is a human; or rather half human.

"Odd? Is that really you?" Error asked as he stepped closer to her, but then stepped back. "Wait. This isn't real. Have I gone crazy?!" Error said as he laughed. Odd rolled her eyes and walked towards the skeleton. She easily towered him. Error stopped laughing and backed away.

"What's wrong, bro?" Odd asked. Error tripped from behind and starred at her. She smirked. She pulled him up and kissed his forehead. Error blushed and still didn't believe that his sister was back. She pulled away and bent down. "Is it really you?" he asked again.

She smirked and said "yup, it's me. Can't you see me?". Error's eyes filled up with tears of joy. "And I guess you're still shorter than me" she snickered. Error pushed away and Odd started to laugh. "It's not funny!" Error said. "Still same you" Odd said. "You haven't changed a bit, either" Error countered.

Odd stopped laughing and stood up. "What's with this place anyway?" Odd asked. "This is the Multiverse" Error explained "the heart of all AUs and anomalies. AUs that are filled with nuisances and weird creatures". Odd looked around "sounds like you hate this place. Anywhere better?".

Error looked at her in wonder. "How about the anti-void?" Odd asked. Error was shock to hear that place. "You've been there?!" Error asked, more surprised than questioning. Odd looked at him and said "that's where Ink dropped me" and she then teleported them there.

The place was how Error left it, except the broken vial on the floor. Black ink scattered around the broken glass. "I saw what you and ink been through…" she looked at him with "you were really lonely weren't you?". Error did not know what to say. Odd patted his back and said "it's okay. I'm here, bro"

.

.

.

Frisk attached the vial into a string, strong enough to hold it. When she was finished, she gave it to Sans. Sans accepted and said "thanks kiddo" and kissed her in the forehead. She blushed and ran outside to catch butterflies with Asriel and Chara.

Sans looked closely at the vial. It's been two days since the party, but Sans still kept his guard up. He looked outside and saw the children playing. Everything is happening so fast now.

Chara and Asriel were alive, Mettaton and Papyrus dating, Asgore and Toriel together again, what else can happen. These were actually just minor. " _Maybe sooner or later, Undyne will ask Alphys out_ " Sans thought. "Sans…" someone said. It was a feminine ghostly voice that he heard a long time ago.

Sans looked behind him and saw no one. "Hello?" Sans said. "Sans" again, the voice called. Sans stood up and looked into the kitchen. "Who's there?". "Sans" the voice said, more attentively. Sans went upstairs and muttered to himself "if that demon kid is playing a prank on me, I swear she's gonna have a bad time". He opened his door and looked around. "Sans!" the voice said. Sans's eyes turned pitched black. "Okay! Enough games! Where are you?!" he said as he looked in his room.

He put the vial on his desk and began to search his room. "Sans! I'm here!" the voice said. "Where?!" he replied, much louder. He looked under his bed and muttered something again. The vial rolled down Sans's desk and made a crack sound.

He was alerted. He just starred as cyan snowflakes rose from the ink/ paint. The snowflakes formed a human, much taller than Sans. Snow appeared from the paint and whirled around her, until it covers her whole. It then turns to ice and it shattered, revealing a human girl from the covering.

She had white skin, white hair, and light blue eyes. She wore a blue sweater with a hood filled with miniature snowflakes, light blue pants, and brown boots. Her hair was styled into a ponytail with curved bangs. She the noticed Sans and said "it's _ice_ to meet you again, Sans".


	7. Frostivia part 4 Red Ice part 2

"Frostivia?" Sans asked as he could not believe his eye sockets. "I know… it's really great that I'm back. _Tibia_ honest, I don't know how many years was there" Frostivia said as she looked at Sans. He chuckled and said "still you, I guess". Frostivia walked up to him and tapped him in the head and said "of course I'm still me, bonehead! Am I really that different?". They laughed.

The door open and they both looked and saw Chara. Chara's eyes widen to see Frostivia. "Hello Chara. Surprised to see me out of the _frost_?" Frostivia greeted, with a smirk Chara know all too well. She was intimidated and ran out of the room.

Chara bumped into Papyrus as she gazed up at him at horror as she remembered his pitiful expression when she and Frisk did the genocide run. "Greetings Chara! Have you seen my brother, Sans?" Papyrus asked.

Chara just froze. She said nothing. "Maybe he in his room" Papyrus said as he pulled the door knob. "Papyrus! No" Chara said but she's too late. Papyrus opened the door and saw Frostivia. He cannot believe his eyes. He just starred at her.

Sans looked at his younger brother. "You know Pap, it's rude to stare" Frostivia said and that finally triggered Papyrus. "FROST!" He yelled as he hugged her. Frostivia knew this was coming and returned the hug. Papyrus let out a few tears to see the sight of his sister.

Chara watched from the doorway, refused and horrified. " _Is that thing related to Sans and Papy_?" she thought as she left to tell the others.

.

.

.

Fell looked at the vial. It was currently given by Frisk and she said that it was from Ink. He was insecure about this. Edge saw it and immediately took a liking to Ink, as he thought that this vial was a power booster of some sort.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Drink it!" Papyrus demanded. "But boss-" Fell wanted to decline but he was cut off from Edge "if you won't drink it, I will!".

Seeing there's no way out of this, Fell dropped the vial. "Oopsie" Fell said with a shrug. "SANS! WHY DID YOU DROP IT?!" Edge said angrily. "It was just an accident, boss" Fell apologized.

As the two were arguing, they didn't notice the liquid turning to ice. It then releases red snowflakes and combined it to limbs, head, and body. "What the…?" Edge and Fell said at the same time while they watch.

Snow appeared and showers the body giving it hair, eyes, mouth, ears, and clothes. The body was a girl. She had short white hair that was curled upwards, bright red eyes, and tan skin. She wore a white top, black shorts with red garter, a black jacket that had yellow zippers and the symbol of the monsters, and brown boots. She looked at both direction and smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "Aren't you two going to say something?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for supporting SISTERTale. Please check out Chaotic Creations and Star Yanderes written by me. Please comment and follow me. Thank you. :)


	8. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

_**Not from author, please read:**_

I'm sorry if I haven't been updating lately. I have studies to do. I'm starting my first year June. Please don't rush me. I have plenty studies, even during the summer. You can give me ideas, and I really need those. I'm running out of ideas. Please understand that I don't have too much personal time. I will have to update this every 3-12 months because I don't have that much personal time left. I am dealing with so much right now, and if you were in my shoes, you would possibly run away from home right now. I promise I will update as soon as I can. All you can do now is wait…


	9. Red Ice pt3 Odd pt2

The two boys were astonished. Frisk gasped. She recognized her from her dream. It was like déjà vu to her. "Red… Ice?" Frisk spoke up. The two brothers weren't hallucinating. Red Ice kneeled to Frisk's height and said, "I'm glad you still remember me kiddo." Her voice was sweet, like sugar. Despite her tomboyish looks, she was as sensitive as a flower.

Red Ice looked at the brothers and said, "I can't tell if you're amazed by me appearing out of nowhere, or you just simply forgot my existence." Papyrus walked towards her, towering her to make him look intimidating, but Red Ice just smiled at him with her sparkly red eyes. Papyrus smiled, a kind one, like when he was younger. "Of course we will never forget you sister," Papyrus hugged her, and she hugged back.

At the edge of her eye, Red Ice could see Sans. He's still in total shock. His eyes are pitch black and his thoughts are all around. " _She's here. She's really here. Am I still asleep? This can't be a dream, can it? But she was taken away! I SAW her! She's might as well dead! Is this reality? If I'm dreaming, I have to wake up! Wake up Sans! WAKE UP_!" as Sans's thoughts ran wild, Red Ice put a hand on his shoulder. The warmth of her flesh made Sans look up. "I'm here Sans," Red Ice put up a smile and it calmed Sans down.

Sans touched Red Ice's hand to feel so much warmth. "You are real…" Sans said as he hugged her. "Of course she is, Sans! She's our living sister that has been missing for eleven years and has finally returned! What did you think was her condition?! Bloody murdered?!" Papyrus yelled, but it wasn't the usual so-loud-that-you-could-feel-your-eardrum-bleed loud. It was more of a believe-it-or-not loud.

Papyrus sighed and decided to give his voice a break. He joined the family reunion and hugged his siblings to compete the reunion, but something was missing

.

.

.

Odd took another sip from her soda. She was honestly happy to see these reunions. Error was seating beside her on the tree. "I like it," she said as she smiled at Error. "Don't thank me. Ink was in charge of the Fells and I was in charge of the Swaps," Error said. "Riiight," Odd said as she took another sip. "Ink was in charge of the Fells because he would know how motional you would get when you are talking about Brit," Odd said with a smirk.

Error blushed and said, "No I'm not! Ink is the emotional one!" Odd chuckled, "Of course you wouldn't admit it. You're still the big bro I used to know." Error rolled his eyes and went back to the anti-void. Odd chuckled at her bro's behavior.

She made a portal to check out Echotale. She still has an AU in mind that she likes to visit, but she can't bear the pain of seeing her after Error let her watch the possible timelines of all AUs. Aftertale will have to wait then.

.

.

.

Echotale Nicknames:

Frisk – Bae

Chara – E Chara

Sans – G

Papyrus - E Pap

Undyne – Echodyne

Alphys – Echophys

Toriel – GT

Asgore – GA

 **Author's note:**

 **And this goes for the Echotale nicknames. You could suggest others because I am really running out of ideas fast. I have been reading some rom-com novels, but I couldn't find too much inspiration. Also, if you are stuck here in your gadget for thirty minutes- 10 years then do as I say and go outside to breathe fresh air or read some books that are totally original and could have some use in the future. See you in the next chapter (if there will even be a next chapter)!**


	10. Hello Everyone

Hello Everyone. I have decided that it's too tiring to write a story that contains a chapter of 1-2 new characters. So, here's my solution: I will make an individual story for each character. We will start with Frostivia. The new character of Undertale. You will decide who you want next. Thank you for understanding. And I think there will be 2 or three update a year cuz… My mom's enrolling me to an international school… And I will do a lot of studying… Maybe someday… I might delete my account. I also made a new YouTube account and started Gachatubing. My YouTube name is Puppy Hansuke and I wish you would support me there too. Thank you for understanding. And for those who don't understand, your punishment will be that the update will be longer than you wish =).


End file.
